News to come
by purplelogicwriter
Summary: Sharon is struggling with what she needs to tell Rusty. She promised to never lie to him, but does she have all the facts? Will she lose him because of it? She can't and won't let that happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, but oh how I wish it was.**

**This is my first shot at fanfic, and I am nervous. I know the nightmare thing has been done before, but promise it isn't the main storyline. Let me know what you think, and what you want to see! Thanks! New chapters will be up soon!**

Nightmares are a normal thing for him, but that's not what has woke him up tonight. Laying as still as possible to take in the surroundings he's listening. No one is in the house, a small relief he doesn't know if he can live through that terror again. He hears it again. A small shriek. Uncovering himself he slides his feet into his house shoes. He had never had house shoes before Sharon, just one more thing that he has to be grateful for. As he slowly opens the door he hears it again and he knows instantly that it is Sharon. His Sharon. Is she in trouble?

As he creeps to her room, and slowly opens the door he sees her tossing and moving as though she's fighting someone. Could this be real, Sharon is a tower of strength never faltering even when he throws his worst at her. He slowly moves over toward her bed, thinking to himself that he has never been this far into her room. Usually he just hovers at the door when he talks to her while she's in her room. She really does deserve better than what he has given her. Now that he has reached the bed what should he do. He doesn't want to startle her, but he doesn't want her to suffer anymore of whatever this nightmare is she is having.

With a nervous shaky hand he decides to rub her arm like she does to him sometimes to wake him up. She is instantly awake and jumping at the unfamiliar touch. Before he knows what he's doing he reaches his arms out saying, "Sharon, it's ok I'm here." She doesn't even hesitate just returns the hug. That is something he will never get used to that she is willing to love him and expect nothing in return. They just sit there cradling each other for a moment, then he pulls away asking, "Are you ok?" He can tell by the look in her eyes that she isn't, but she says, "I'm fine now. You ok?"

He nods his head wondering if there is something else he should say, but instead just looks away from her and starts to make his way back to his room. When he is almost to the door Sharon says, "thank you Rusty." He gives her a sheepish grin and leaves quickly. Back in the safety of his own bed he wonders how he got lucky enough to have Sharon find him and take him in. His mind still turning around the idea if he really can love two people the same, he falls into a restful sleep.

Sharon is still in shock, but can't decide if it is from the dream or from Rusty. She's known for a while now that she loves him like a son, but tries not to push it on him. Her feelings are her own and he has had so much pushed on him since a very young age. it breaks her heart just to think about it. Tonight was something new for the both of them. He came to comfort her. Most nights she hears him having nightmares and sneaks into his room to comfort him. She doesn't think that he knows she's there half the time. Usually all it takes is her to lay a hand on his back and he goes back into a peaceful sleep. She wonders if tonight will effect him now that he knows they have something in common. If it does she hopes it is for the better. Her son, oops she thinks, Rusty is strong and doesn't like anyone to think he isn't. She sees him for who he is, a 16-year-old who wants someone to love him, but let's him think all of it is on his terms.

There is a certain approach that must be taken with Rusty, and tomorrow she is going to have to be very careful because there's big news. This news is the reason for her nightmare tonight, and she prays that it won't be the cause of his in the future. But for tonight she can't let it intrude on anymore sleep. Tomorrow she will tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this didn't quite go where I thought it was going, but it is there so onward and upward. Already writing the next chapter so I hope you are enjoying so far because the next chapter should be ready to go tomorrow. Thanks for all the support of my first story. Can't get enough Sharon/Rusty :-)**

Waking up 10 minutes before your alarm is the worst. There is no time to go back to sleep, but you don't want to get up yet either. Wait…is that bacon he smells? Sharon never makes bacon…unless…she has something she wants to "talk" about. Talks with Sharon are complicated he knows that she is on his side, but why does it make him always want to defend himself. Then, the worst part is when he starts yelling at her. God, why does he yell at her? Ok promise to himself 'whatever it is I won't yell at her'. He loves Sharon why can't he just say it like it is natural. Maybe it isn't the same kind of love he has for his mother, but Sharon isn't his mother. _Because she is here._

Boy do those words still ring in his ears. They have a different meaning than they did the night she told him that because now he understands. Just like she understands him without having to say a word. She was his Sharon now, and no matter what she has to tell him they will face it. 'They' yeah he likes the sound of that. He gets dressed quickly, and then stops by the bathroom before slowly inching his way to the kitchen. There are bowls and spoons clattering around, and that makes him smile. She knows that he is up or she wouldn't dare make that much noise. No one has ever done that for him before.

The moment he enters the kitchen she gets this warm, loving smile and says, "good morning!" He replies to the greeting and asks, "How was the rest of your night?" Her face drops, but almost instantly regains the neutral face she wears so often. 'Damn, why did I say that?' he thinks to himself. Her reply, "I slept well after…thank you for waking me Rusty, how about you? Did you have trouble going back to sleep?" Avoiding, again. Boy did they have that routine down pat. "Nope, I fell right back asleep." With her back to him, he can still tell that she hasn't shaken what the dream was about. There is stiffness to her shoulders, and he could've sworn he saw her hand shake a minute ago. Strange. All of it.

After setting the table he fills a mug with coffee, and takes his seat at the table. He offered to help finish up, but of course she shooed him out and into his spot. A few minutes later she laid a plate in front of him, and took her place. 'She's not eating.' This is not a good sign. He just smiles and says, "You're not hungry?" "Not right now I've got an autopsy this morning." That has never stopped her before, but he knows that isn't the true reason she's not eating. "This looks great," he continues taking a giant bite. Sharon doesn't really cook, and the fact she got up and made just him breakfast, this has to be really bad. So he braces himself and asks, "What is going on?"

She really should eat some breakfast, if for nothing else so she doesn't crash later on in the day. She can't though, she is nervous, and concerned and something else she can't quite put her finger on. She has spent years learning to keep her emotions drawn in and under control, but this morning that strong resolve was failing her. She had woke up to make Rusty his favorite breakfast. An omelet with toast and just for good measure she had made some bacon. Rusty loves bacon, but she could live without it. Glancing at the clock, she realizes Rusty will be awake in a few minutes, and she will have to tell him. 'Get it together!' she screams inside her own head.

Their whole world is about to be turned upside down again, but she has to tell him because he is going to notice the changes if she doesn't. Hearing Rusty up and moving she is thankful because as shaky as her hands are she can't stay quiet for another minute. The second he walks in she puts on her best smile and says, "good morning." 'Wow is that really the best I've got?'

After they finally sit down to the table, she gives the lamest excuse she could have for not eating. 'What is wrong with me?' She stares down the worst of criminals, she keeps a calm and collected façade around _Emma_ Rios, and shoots people in the head with bean bag guns. She has got to get it together. Then comes the infamous question "What is going on?" Okay deep breath…go.

"Rusty I promised you that I would never lie to you" Sharon says and then places her hand upon his, and for the first time he doesn't pull away. The look in Sharon's eyes is starting to freak him out. "Last night after you went to bed I got a phone call from Chief Taylor, and Phillip Stroh escaped." "OH MY GOD SHARON! How could you not tell me immediately!" The look of horror in his eyes is killing her. It is like someone has taken a knife straight to her heart. Rusty jumps out of his chair and starts pacing, all she can do is follow him with her eyes back and forth. She knows that nothing she says is going to calm him down from this state. 'This is worse than when he found out about Dan…Mr. Dunn.'

"How did this happen!?" He is yelling at her he said he wasn't going to yell but if he doesn't then he is going to cry or lose it or who knows what. "Stroh managed to switch places with his attorney, they think he may have paid off a guard no one is sure yet," she tries to explain, but she doesn't know what or how to explain this. Their lives were just getting back to normal; Rusty graduated, he was seriously thinking about college and she is so proud of him for it, and she was…is going to adopt him.

She can't stand it anymore, she stands up waiting for him to reach another pivot point in his back and forth motion, and then blocks his path. He looks like he wants to yell at her, but she can tell he is so confused and conflicted that she just pulls him into her arms. He doesn't hesitate and falls into the embrace, putting his head on her shoulder. Sharon always smells like love and comfort. 'Who knew emotions could have smells?' He thinks to himself, and before he knows it he is crying.

"Rusty I promise you, you're safe with me, I love you and I will always protect you," she knows this is probably not going to help, but she says it anyway. All she can do is rub his back and try to hold her tears in to comfort him. He pulls away a little looking into her eyes, and that is the moment she starts crying too. They lead each other to the couch, and just sit holding each other for a while until he clears his mind enough to formulate another question. "What do we do Sharon?" He asks that question without looking in her eyes because his worst dreams are coming true, and he doesn't want to be sent away. He needs Sharon.

**Alright thanks again guys next chapter will be ready very soon! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. More characters to come, but inner thought will remain Sharon and Rusty.**


	3. Chapter 3

She can't believe that he has let her hold him like this for more than thirty seconds, but she isn't sure what to say to him that will answer his question 'What are we going to do?' It keeps ringing in her head. Ok now comes the even harder part, she knows that he is going to rebel against her plans…maybe she can make it sound like he's not back under house arrest…maybe. "First, we are going to call Lieutenant Provenza and see if they have made any progress, '_probably not since I haven't heard from him'_ and then we are going to go to the office. I know you" "Sharon, don't try to make it sound all good, it's not, I am going to come with you without arguing." He is trying very hard to stay calm, she can tell, but she isn't sure if it is for her sake or for his own. "I am glad you understand," she says with a loving tone. She stands up to find the phone, and then sits right back down beside her wrapping one arm back around him then begins dialing.

"Provenza" he says after only the first ring. "Lieutenant, has there been any news yet?" She watches Rusty's face even though he isn't looking at her. She feels the need to have him in her sights, just so she knows he really is safe. "All we know for sure is he definitely paid off a guard, Sanchez has been running the financials of the prison staff, and a Mr. Johnny Young has some very interesting transactions." There is a moment of silence between them before he starts again. "Captain there are two guards outside your door, and another 6 throughout the building. Why don't you and Rusty stay there, and we can handle this. I can call you the second we know something."

"Thank you Lieutenant, but I need to be there." She needs to help find the bastard that keeps hurting her son, and she needs to see his face when they do it. "Alright Captain, you're bringing the kid right?" He questions with concern in his voice. There was a time her and Provenza couldn't stand to be in the same room, and now they communicate like parents. She is so thankful she has him to help with Rusty.

"Yes, I am" she replies quietly "we will see you in about an hour." After hanging up she can fell Rusty's glare, but the information she has for him won't be enough. "They have found the guard who helped Stroh, and we should know more soon. Now, go finish getting ready, and grab your college applications. We will work on them at the station."

...

He got up compliantly, but the walk to the room seemed to take all the energy he had left. The Major Crimes team is the best detectives he could have on his side, 'but even they can't work miracles'. He knows he has to be strong right now; Sharon needs to see that he can be mature about this. He doesn't want her to send him away, but the one thought that keeps coming to mind is 'maybe I need to leave'. He knows that Sharon would be disappointed if she knew he was thinking like that. So he grabbed his rucksack, and headed back to the living room.

Sharon was already waiting on him with the door open talking to the security team. Great, the shadows that follow him around that he can't ditch this time. "Alright Sharon I am ready" he says to get her attention. She looks at him and nods. As they walk to the elevator one of the security guards goes with them. He guesses after last time they aren't taking any chances in the elevator. Once they exit the elevator the guard rides back up, but there is another team in the garage to take them to work. "Why aren't you driving?" he asks Sharon. "I don't like this any more than you do, but right now we are following Chief Taylor's rules that he has set until a different plan can be discussed today." '_What plan? She really is going to send me away'_ Realizing the expression on his face she grabs his hand, and gives him a small smile. 'Always with the rules' he thinks to himself. '

He walks behind Sharon as they head to the murder room. He doesn't know if he is ready to face the board yet, so as they enter Sharon goes to stand right in front of it, and he heads right to her office without looking up. 'How does she do it?' he thinks to himself. Watching through the window he feels like he is watching TV, and she is the main character. The rest of the team fills her in, and she starts giving out instructions, and then in walks Chief Taylor and _Emma_. 'Ugghhh Emma! Why is she here the trial is over. Wait, where are they going?' He watches them walk out, just before leaving the room Sharon turns back and looks at him with the same look she had the day she found out about the letter. Then, she turns and goes. Feeling Provenza look at him, Rusty turns around with his back to the murder room, and pulls out his computer. 'Why does she have to look at me like that?' He feels sick to his stomach now, wishing she would come back and talk to him.

**Ok this chapter moved a little slower than I wanted. The next chapter is going to move really quickly with lots of details flowing in. Thank you for all the reviews you guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, I had no idea that I would be so accepted. I love Major Crimes and love Sharon and Rusty even more so thank you for understanding me :) Enjoy!**

As she sat in Chief Taylor's office watching _Emma_, oh how she hates that name, throw what can only be described as a tantrum, she wondered where all this was going to end up. She has no problem putting Emma in her place, but she thinks in this instance she needs to get the details of what Emma is after before she plans her attack. Finally, Chief Taylor says, "DDA Rios sit down!" She instantly sits like a child who has been scolded, and this almost brings a smile to Sharon's face. "Captain does your team know anything that I haven't heard?" Sharon considers the question and replies, "We are bringing in the prison guard for questioning and serving a search warrant on his house, his mom's house, and Stroh's mom's house. We should know more shortly."

"Alright, until we know something you and Rusty are not to leave the building unless escorted. After the last close call we don't need another…or worse." He added the last part more to himself than anyone, but they were all thinking it so Sharon knew exactly what he meant. 'Nothing is going to happen to Rusty' she thought to herself, and found herself repeating it until she was brought from her thoughts back to _Emma_. She was back in the middle of her tantrum wondering what was being done, and making what Sharon considered empty threats about what would happen if they don't find him. "You act like we are the ones who lost him!" Exclaimed Taylor. He was now standing, and looking like he was ready to go to battle. _Knock knock. "_Come in!"

It was Sanchez at the door looking at the Sharon almost desperately, it was a look she was not accustomed to seeing on his face. She stood hurriedly, excusing herself from Taylor's office. "Julio what is it?" Sanchez looked at her and said, "Ma'am we found the guard murdered in Griffith Park, almost exactly where Stroh disposed of the young women before." 'Damn he was getting rid of all the people who might know something.' Taking a deep breath to try to lessen the nausea she was feeling, she stuck her hands in her pockets, and began walking with Sanchez to the Murder Room. Just before they entered he stopped her and said, "We moved Rusty to your conference room and closed the blinds, and you should know there is a lot going on in here." He stopped hesitating for a minute and then continued "Stroh's mom is in interview 1, everyone is getting back from their searches, and Cynthia is here."

"What!? Why how does she know!? We haven't put out a press release, have we?" She asked expectantly of Sanchez, and in the same moment Flynn and Provenza came out of the elevator and Sanchez made his escape. "Ah, Captain, we have some great stuff from Mrs. Stroh's house. A suit, presumably belonging to the lawyer who swapped places with Stroh, some cash stuffed in an envelope addressed to someone named Darnall, and a knife with blood on it." Sharon just stared in disbelief, '_Stroh doesn't make those kinds of mistakes unless he wants to throw us off' _"Ok Lieutenant Flynn, why don't you find out what Mrs. Stroh has to say about all of that, and Lieutenant Provenza I need you to come with me." She said all of this without really looking at either of them and then turned on her heels toward the break room. The partners looked at each other, and decided it was best to do as told for the moment.

"Louie" she knew she sounded desperate because she used his first name, "I need you to talk to Cynthia with me." "Why is Cynthia here?" he asked. "I don't know Julio just informed me right before you came out of the elevator, and you and I both know what needs to happen." She stared at him with a look of desperation and exhaustion until he finally replied, "He has to stay with you, that is what needs to happen." Before she could interrupt he kept going, "You said you want to adopt him, and that is not far away, and he turns 18 in 2 weeks. If he has to leave even temporarily and if he feels responsible for it, he won't come back." Sharon knew there was a reason she always turned to Provenza for help with Rusty. He may think he's a grumpy old man, but really he is a big ol' teddy bear.

Tao came to the window of the break room, trying not to pry by opening the door, but holding up a paper for them both to see. Cynthia would just have to wait a few minutes longer, which was fine with Sharon because she hadn't completely regained her composure after letting it slide for a moment with Provenza. She opened the door and said, "What've you got?" "The knife in Mrs. Stroh's house was the one used to kill the prison guard, but there are two types of DNA on the knife. We are running the unknown right now." Sharon started to speak, but before she could Tao said, "Also, there are strange calls coming into the tip line that are one word at a time, and from different numbers. Too short to trace, but Buzz is putting them all together to see what they say." And with that he was gone, to check on the progress of the DNA and other analytical things she didn't have the slightest idea about.

…

Sharon had been gone for a while now and Rusty was getting anxious. Then, all of a sudden Sanchez was coming in and moving him to Sharon's conference room. "What is going on? Why can't I stay here? I need to know when Sharon gets back to find out what Taylor says." He was frantic and he knew it. Sanchez said, "There is someone we want to interview, without it feeling like an interview, so we need to put them in the Captain's office" "Ok who is it?" He knew Julio wasn't going to tell him, but he wanted to know all the same. "I'll let the Captain fill you in once the interview is over. It might be a while. If you need anything text me, but whatever you do, you do not leave this room you got that?" Sanchez had never been so direct with him, but he nodded and said "I won't." And with that Sanchez was gone.

'Great now I am trapped in a conference room with no one and nothing.' Sharon wouldn't leave him in there all day. He comforted himself with that fact. She promised to help with college applications, and knowing her she will want to appear like everything is fine, and really help him with the applications. Things were so not ok and he had no intention of filling anything out until she told him the progress. And even then it was questionable. 'Who is this person they want to interview?' He had a million questions, and no one to ask them to. 'Hurry up Sharon!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to get a new chapter up, but I had schoolwork that just took over my life. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks to everyone who is following this.**** There is a faster progression in the next chapter promise. Enjoy!**

Sharon and Lieutenant Provenza were just staring at _it_ while sitting across her desk from each other. What had just happened with Cynthia was not anything she had expected, and boy had she been wrong. This was one of the most stressful situations she had ever been in; of course she had gone to the extreme side of thinking. The news had been great, under any circumstance! They had a court date to finalize the adoption next week. 'Take that _Emma_' she thought to herself. Now they had to decide what to do about _this._

"Nothing good has ever come from a box delivered to a police station via a third-party," stated Provenza matter-of-factly. She thought back to hearing about the cooler filled with a body that delivered to Major Crimes when Chief Johnson was here. Very hesitantly she said, "He wouldn't blow us up would he?" Provenza's eyebrows rose at the question, and replied, "Not his style, but I was concerned for a minute. So are you going to open it or are we going to go through all this procedure crap?" Her instinct was to rip it open and see what horrible things awaited her, but she contained herself and said, "Go get Lieutenant Tao to dust this for prints before we open it. Just in case. While he is doing that I am going to check on Rusty." She was feeling like she needed to see him with her own eyes again, just to be sure he was safe. 'I can't believe he has stayed in the conference room so long and without complaining.'

She opened the door that connects her office to the conference room, and looked around the room. It was empty. Sharon turns around marching out into the murder room. Trying to keep her composure the best she can she asks rather loudly, "Where is Rusty!?" About that time Rusty walked around the corner with Detective Sanchez, and they were both holding sodas in their hands. A small sense of relief washed over her as Sanchez led him back to the conference room. She smiled through the window, and then joined him in the conference room. He looked tired and anxious and he was fidgeting. She hadn't seen him this worked up in a while, so she walked around and sat in the chair next to him. As she turned to face him, she put on her best smile and asked, "How are you doing?" He didn't look at her right away, but eventually turned and said, "To be honest I am scared Sharon, please don't send me away. I need you Sharon." He didn't usually express his feelings so openly, and she tried not to push hers on him, so she knew he must have really been thinking about this. 'He thinks I am going to send him away, and all I want to do is pull him closer' she couldn't help but let the thoughts run through her head.

"Rusty, I promise I am not going to send you away, but I do have to keep you safe, no matter what. I need you too. More than I ever thought I did, but honey, I promise you we will catch him. Just bear with the rules a little longer, I need you to do that. I need you safe. Ok?" she felt like her words had lost meaning leaving her mouth because her heart felt so heavy still. Rusty said, "I can do that…for you." "Thank you for understanding," she said with a smile.

"Now I do have some news unrelated to Stroh. Cynthia was here, there is a court date for the adoption," she chose her words carefully to make sure she didn't give away the other part of Cynthia's visit. She promised to never lie to him, but she didn't really have the facts to tell him anything yet. He just sat there staring and she was getting really nervous, wondering if she should have waited to tell him about the adoption. Finally Rusty said, "You still want to adopt me?" She never ceased to be amazed by how unsure he could become of himself in the blink of an eye. One minute he was begging her not to send him away and the next asking if she really wanted him. "Of course I do, noth…" Lieutenant Tao knocked and interrupted her, "Captain I need to show you something." "I will be right there," she said standing. Once he had shut the door again she turned back to Rusty, and said, "You are family, and nothing will change that, _ever._ Now, pull out those applications and do what you can and I will be back soon to take a look." With that she turned with her Darth Raydor face to enter her office, she felt the need to put back up the wall to prepare for whatever was in her office.

…

Rusty couldn't stand being in the conference room another minute. He had been sitting there for two hours, and he felt it was acceptable to ask for a break. He pulled out his phone and texted Julio; _I need a drink and the bathroom_. Short and to the point, hopefully he would come and get him soon. A few minutes later he and Sanchez were walking toward the break room. When he had walked out of the conference room they had the screen pulled down over the murder board, Sharon's blinds were closed, and everyone was quiet while he walked through the room. 'This is weird,' he thought to himself. They never covered the board when he walked through, but he knew this was different because it was about him…_again._

He really liked Sanchez, mainly because he could be really scary to the bad guys, but he was very protective of Sharon and Rusty. They made small talk, and then Rusty asked, "Can you tell me anything?" He knew that Sanchez wouldn't tell him anything but it was worth a try. "All I can tell you is that you won't have to worry about Stroh for too much longer. Now let's get you back to the conference room." Rusty couldn't help, but think back to when that Wade guy was after him, and Sanchez made the same promise, but then he had promised to kill him. Either way Rusty believed what Sanchez had to say.

Back in the conference room he thought he heard Cynthia talking down the hall, but he couldn't be sure because the voices were so quiet. 'If Cynthia was there it was either really bad or really good.' There were the thoughts creeping back up on him. Deep down he knew Sharon would fight for him, but this time he wasn't sure if she would win. 'Sharon is pretty good at getting what she wants, but does she really want me?' He had to figure out a way to keep his mind from running away. Then, he saw her through the window, her blinds were open again, and she was making her way towards him.

When Sharon asked how he was doing, he didn't really know what to say, but he felt like saying _fine_ would be a bad idea. Sharon really wanted to know how he was, and if he was going to keep her from sending him away he needed to be honest. The only words he could come up with were, "To be honest I am scared Sharon, please don't send me away. I need you Sharon." She was giving him that look that made his stomach drop. He called it her loving look, and he didn't know if he would ever get used to someone who loved him, _all of him_, and all he had to do was be kind and be safe. She promised not to send him away, but he had to promise to deal with the rules and trust her for a little while longer. 'I always trust you,' he thought, but then again he hated rules.

The shock of finding out Cynthia really had been there made his blood pressure rise momentarily, but the news was that there was a date for the adoption. All he could do was sit there and finally utter, "You still want to adopt me?" Sharon looked like she was going to cry for a brief second, and instantly Rusty was regretting saying it, but he needed to know for sure. Lieutenant Tao had interrupted her, but even though she needed to go do her job, she took a minute to tell him, "You are family, and nothing will change that, _ever._ Now, pull out those applications and do what you can and I will be back soon to take a look." 'Family' he hadn't had a true family in years, but he knew his new family would always be here for him. 'Geez, I knew she wouldn't forget about the applications,' he thought. He couldn't believe she really expected him to fill out college applications with everything going on.

When she opened the door to her office he saw a box with his name written on the side, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. '_What is going on?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is a little different because both Sharon and Rusty's thoughts and feelings are going to run together on this one because if I split it up for them to be separate this would be way too long. **

He couldn't stand it anymore; being locked away in the conference room was literally killing him. He decided to start knocking on Sharon's adjoining door until someone gave him some answers. After about the fifth knock Sharon opened the door, and he wasn't sure if the expression on her face was amusement or annoyance, but he decided that her smirk meant she was going to give him a little leeway. "Sharon I have been in this room for hours now, and I have run out of things to read, draw, write, and stare at," he exclaimed quickly before she could interrupt. Her answer came softly, "Ok come sit with me." He was not expecting that at all, but followed her into the office nonetheless.

They sat at the table in her office side by side in silence for a little bit, and finally he said, "I saw a box with my name on it earlier." She knew this was coming, he wasn't dumb and she didn't expect him to ignore the obvious. "I thought you might have," she replied. She knew this was about to get a lot more uncomfortable, but he deserved to be able to ask questions. The next one was, "What was in the box?" Sharon sighed much longer than she would've normally and then started, "I don't know yet. Lieutenant Tao and SID are going over the outside before we open it. I want to make sure that we don't miss anything." _'More like I don't trust Stroh and I'm not ready to open it.'_

"When do you think you will open it?"

He really wanted to know what was in it, but at the same time just the thought of it made his stomach turn. He couldn't help but study Sharon's face. She was looking out the window, and seemed to be having some sort of internal debate.

"Sharon are you ok?"

"Oh, Rusty I am fine, I just have a lot to think about and my brain keeps changing subjects before I can figure anything out."

So Sharon is confused too…that made him feel better.

The door cracked open, and Tao poked his head in, "Captain we are ready." Sharon nodded and turned to Rusty, "I know that you want to know what is in it, but Rusty let me do this. I will come back, and tell you I promise." All he did was nod his head, and she couldn't help but notice that dark, confused, and hurt look in his eyes. She had worked so hard to get that look out of his eyes, and here it was, staring at her. She stood, never taking her eyes off of him, and put her hand on his shoulder, with a gentle squeeze, which she hoped he understood, she turned and walked out. Now in the murder room, she followed Lieutenant Tao into the interview room where he handed her gloves and cut the tape on the box for her, and then left. She knew they were watching from electronics, but she appreciated that they let her do this on her own.

Rusty was watching through Sharon's office window for her to come out of the interview room, but something else caught his attention. Sykes was running down the hallway towards electronics.'What the hell is going on?' He seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

Sharon took a breath and opened the top of the box and stared into it. _'Oh my God!'_ Sharon turned to the hidden camera and said, "Go get Dr. Morales, and quickly!" Andy came walking into the room, but she didn't turn to acknowledge him instead she reached in to grab the note out of the box and then shut the top. As she read the note her heart almost stopped. She knew she was holding her breath but couldn't will herself to breathe while she read.

_ Rusty, _

_ I hope that by now you are well aware I am out and coming for you. That pretty little Captain won't keep you safe for long. Oh and please run, it will make my job easier. Letters may not scare you anymore, given our recent history, but maybe my gift to you will be a better incentive. _

_ By the way how is your mom doing in county? _

_ There are more pieces to the puzzle coming your way soon. _

_ All the best,_

_ Phillip_

"What does he think he is doing, and calling me pretty little Captain!" she said it before realizing that it was out loud. Andy had been reading over her shoulder and very subtly said, "I'm going to kill this son of a bitch." Sharon thought, '_Not if I do it first._' Dr. Morales was walking into the room with Lieutenant Tao.

Morales in his usual chipper tone asked, "What do we have here? I'm not used to being summoned upstairs."

Sharon pointed to the box, and said, "I think you will want to look in there."

"Ok then, let's take a looksee."

Now that everyone was hovering around the entrance Sharon made her way through them into the hallway, and they all turned to face her. Looking sideways she saw Rusty watching her from her office, 'Great! Ok keep your composure, they are looking at you to see how you react…don't lose it now!' she was yelling at herself in her head.

"Lieutenant Flynn I want you to find out if there were any bodies found, hospitals, or morgues in L.A. that have a body missing a hand, or finger. I need to find out if the hand and fingers go together. Lieutenant Tao, see if there is anything useful on this letter. Detective Sanchez and Lieutenant Provenza can you please go sit with Rusty I will be right there. We have things to discuss. Detective Sykes, why are you jumping around?"

"Captain, I have the print report from the box, and Stroh's prints are all over it, and an ex-con by the name of Elliot Johnson, along with Cynthia's; that is expected though. I sent patrol to the address we have for Elliot Johnson." Sykes looked around with a smile; sometimes the enthusiasm was a little much for Sharon.

"Alright good work, find out what is happening with that. You all go follow up," walking back to the entrance "Dr. Morales anything? Can you tell if the victim or victims are still alive?"

"Well, first glance tells me it is two different people. The person missing a hand was alive when it was severed, and the fingers sewn onto the hand look like they were frozen. I won't know more until I examine it further. Can I take it now? I will get back to you as soon as I know something."

"That will be fine thank you doctor," she let a small shake in her voice out and instantly regretted it.

"Captain, I know how important this is, but please take care of yourself, and for God's sake eat something, last thing we need is a trip to the hospital because you didn't eat anything. Now I'm leaving…don't respond…just do it."

"Hey guys, what happened in there?" Rusty was trying to get information out of Provenza and Sanchez. 'A wasted effort,' he thought. Provenza just said, "The Captain will be here in a minute just sit down, and relax." Rusty sat where he could see Sharon speaking to Dr. Morales, and she didn't look so good. He needed to make sure she ate dinner since she didn't eat breakfast…or lunch. He sat there fidgeting until he saw her walking his way, and he was on his feet opening the door for her.

"Sharon, are you ok?"

She wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back, '_this must be really bad._' She broke away rather abruptly and stuck her hands in her pockets,

"Rusty I'm so,"

"Don't be," Rusty interrupted. She sat on the edge of her desk, and he stood right in front of her. "I can handle it Sharon."

God, she knew he could handle it, but she didn't know if she could handle watching the horror in his eyes. 'Why did I say I would tell him?'

"There was note that said some horrible things," her voice broke, and she took a minute to compose herself, "and I can't tell you what it said right now because…I just can't. There was a hand in the box, that is what Dr. Morales is working on right now."

'_Keep it together,'_ she was watching Rusty, and his face hadn't given away any emotion, but his eyes said it all. She really needed a glass of wine right now, or maybe something stronger, but she couldn't do that because that is what the _other Sharon_ would've done, and she couldn't do that to him.

Sharon's voice had given it all away, and he knew she was upset but being strong for him. He wasn't used to that, but he liked that Sharon worried and cared about him so much. "A hand?" that's all he could say. He wanted to start pacing, but he wanted to be _mature._ Pretty sure Sharon was waiting for more from him he said,

"Whose hand? Did the letter say?"

'Great I'm getting letters again, what is with this guy and letters?' he thought.

He couldn't stand to look at her anymore, that feeling that she was going to send him away was amplified when he remembered Provenza and Sanchez were in the room. "Rusty," he didn't look at her, "Rusty look at me, please." When he looked back at her she dug her hands deeper in her pockets; that was her _tell_ and he knew it. "Please, can you give us a minute?" he said to Provenza and Sanchez, who were now looking at Sharon wondering what to do.

"Just for a minute gentlemen, but don't go far I need you to be here for the next part," Sharon said in her don't bother questioning it tone. She walked over and closed the blinds behind them, mainly because she couldn't stand everyone looking in at them. Rusty was now sitting on her desk, next to her chair, and she went and sat down in it, wondering what this was going to turn into. When she turned to face him, there were tears in his eyes. She didn't think it was possible, but her heart sank even further. She patiently waited with her hands in her lap, and then she quietly said, "Rusty, tell me what you're thinking please."

"Sharon," Rusty started, and then hesitated thinking how to phrase what he was about to say, "This is bad, and I know that. I know why you want Provenza and Sanchez here. You are going to make it like it was during the trial where I bounce between houses, to keep me from being tracked. But I cannot do that Sharon. I can't handle it, again." He was speaking fast hoping Sharon wouldn't interrupt or cut him off, but she just listened nodding. "I want to go home Sharon, and I want you to come with me. I need to get out of here I am going crazy, and when we get home, I want us to make dinner and we can talk over dinner ok? Just don't make me talk right now." He needed time to think before he could talk.

This was huge for Rusty to say all of that, maybe blessings come in messed up packages _filled with body parts_, but she was thankful he was talking. Sharon reached out and put her hand over his. "Ok don't talk, we will talk over dinner. I do need you to hear something, and I need them," nodding her head to her two detectives waiting to be summoned, "to hear it too. Two minutes with them, and we will be gone after I check in with the rest of the squad." He nodded, and she stood to open the door. "Gentlemen," she stepped aside for them to move into the office. "Alright, tonight we need a plan. Stroh does his _best_ work at night. I refuse to be scared out of my own house. Detective Sanchez you worked with SIS to set up the building security, can you please fill me in?"

"Ma'am there are six guards throughout the building, two outside your door, and another two in the parking garage. Tonight there will be an undercover at the security desk in your building. If you want my opinion, he won't come after you or Rusty at your house. He is too much of a planner." Sanchez finished that sentence by looking at Rusty.

"Alright, Lieutenant you know your part of the plan?"

"Got it Captain, the kid should be up here in a minute," replied Provenza.

Rusty looked around questioningly, but she would address that over dinner too, there wasn't time now. "Sanchez you're driving us home, and picking us up tomorrow. So let me get a progress report, and then we will be ready to go if you don't mind." Sanchez nodded. Sharon turned to Rusty about to speak, but changed her mind and headed out into the murder room with Provenza in tow.

He knew that display Sharon just put on was supposed to make him feel better, and maybe he did but something still didn't feel right. He turned to Sanchez and said, "Where do you think he will come after us?" Sanchez took a moment and said, "Where we are least expecting it, and that is why you have to do what I say and you will be safe. From now on all moves have to calculated and thought out just like in chess." Rusty knew the chess reference well, and he felt better knowing Sanchez was planning everything because Sanchez was scary when it came to bad guys. Now all that was left was to sit and wait on Sharon. _'Hurry up Sharon.'_

The second Sharon hit the murder room the team started filling her in. Flynn spoke first, "There is a body that was reportedly missing two fingers from a funeral home, about 3 weeks ago. That's all that I can find about fingers, but Robbery Homicide picked up a stiff missing a hand this morning. They are sending me the file."

Tao began just as Flynn finished, "Only thing on the letter other than fingerprints was a small watermark. I have it running through a database."

"Thank you Lieutenants, Detective Sykes, anything from, um, about Mr. Johnson?"

"No Captain he hasn't been at that address for some time, but I have put out a BOLO and I am looking into next of kin to see if they know anything."

"Alright everyone thank you for all your hard work. You have been going for 24 hours now. Why don't you go home, and pick up in the morning?" She knew they wouldn't listen to her, but she had to try. "Good night everyone!" and with that she turned to leave, only to have Andy standing right in her path. "Sharon, you know none of us are leaving until there isn't a lead to follow?" more rhetorical than anything she thought, but he continued, "be careful tonight." He gave her that smile that had just recently been showing up, and she wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, but she liked seeing it. "Goodnight Lieutenant."

When Sharon entered the office Rusty was so relieved. It was only 7PM but he was exhausted, and honestly he just wanted to be out of there and at home. Detective Sanchez and an SIS officer drove them home. Sharon had sat in the middle of the backseat which Rusty found odd, but he didn't say anything because he was so happy to be going home. It was a long car ride, but having Sharon so close made it ok.


	7. Chapter 7

They had arrived home, and after methodically checking the condo out as she made her way to her room she sighed in relief. There had been security outside her door all day, but she still felt the need to check for herself. Now in her room, she collapsed onto the bed, she wasn't even sure if she had the energy to get up and change clothes. She could hear Rusty in the kitchen, and felt the need to be in there with him. She needed time to think, process, and formulate a plan, but all of that would have to wait because Rusty needed her right now. He wanted to cook dinner together and talk, and she wasn't going to let him down.

Sharon was taking her time getting changed, but he didn't mind because he wanted a few minutes alone anyway. And he didn't need her to get started. Today was just one thing after another and he wanted time to think. He knew Stroh was an asshole, but this was a whole new level. Sharon hadn't told him what the letter had said, but he tried not to think about it because he hated letters. 'Why can't he just leave me alone, I already testified!' Ugh. He hoped Sharon would give him real answers, and not hide things. He thought they had moved past that, since her saying she wanted to adopt him. He heard Sharon's door open, and shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

As she entered the kitchen she tried to calm herself and put on her neutral façade. She didn't know exactly what Rusty's demeanor would be, but she had to brace for the worst. She walked around the bar, and stood beside Rusty, watching him pull ingredients from the cabinet. "What can I do to help?" He shrugged. Ok so he wasn't in the communicative mood anymore. "What are we going to make?" "I was thinking we would have lasagna." He didn't really like lasagna, but she did and he knew that. He was doing this for her. It made her heart ache that he felt the need to be overly nice to her. She had no intention of letting him go anywhere, and she wished that he wouldn't feel that she would toss him aside when the going got tough. Hadn't she proven that over and over again to him? But tonight she would let him do what he felt he needed.

They finished making dinner with minimal conversation, and then sat down at the table. Sharon was in her usual place at the head of the table, and Rusty sat to her right. He had been thinking the entire time that he was cooking about how to say what he wanted without seeming like a jerk, and how to ask the questions where Sharon might actually answer all of them. He couldn't put it off any longer. He turned to face Sharon who was watching him instead of trying to eat. "Sharon, can you tell me what the letter said yet?" "I have a copy of it, would you like to see it?" He wasn't expecting her to just show it to him, but he wasn't going to argue either because he really wanted to know. "Please," that came out a little more childish than he wanted, but he was scared.

She didn't want to show it to him, but she didn't think that she could say the words out loud to him. She pulled the copy out of her pocket; she had placed it there after changing clothes because she knew that this was coming. She hadn't wanted to leave him at the table alone while she went and got it, so she brought it with her. Being prepared was a way she dealt with stress and impossible situations.

She watched his face as he read it, and immediately she felt nauseous. This broke her heart watching the panic come back onto his face. She knew he was a fast reader, so the fact that it had been a whole minute since she handed it to him, made her think he was reading it over and over. There were tears forming in his eyes. She reached out to touch his arm, in hopes of stopping him from reading. His eyes went to her, and then he turned his head. She knew that he didn't like to cry in front of people so she gave him a minute. "I won't run Sharon." He was looking straight into her eyes, and she believed his words. "I know honey, and I won't let you change your mind. We will deal with this together, but I need you to make me a promise."

She had used the word promise instead of deal on purpose because she knew what his idea of what a deal included was. He nodded his head. "You have to tell me what you are thinking throughout all of this. If you get the idea that you need or have to run, you will tell me. If things get to be too much, you have to tell me. And most of all Rusty, promise me that you will be safe."

He thought about what Sharon said and then decided he could do that. He knew she wouldn't make him share details he didn't want to, but she did deserve to know the general idea of what he was thinking and doing. He wanted to be safe, and most of all he wanted Sharon safe. "I promise." He said it as meaningful as he could. He really was going to try. "He talked about my mom. Have you checked to make sure she is ok?"

She worried that the mention of his mom would draw all the focus, and he knew how much he loved her even if he knew she would never come back and be his _mom_ again. Sharon tried very hard not to let his concern for _the other Sharon_ overpower what she felt for him and what he felt for her. They had a different type of relationship and she knew that. "Yes I had Lieutenant Flynn go and check on her, and she is fine." She knew her words had sounded harsh, but she said the next ones carefully, "I had her moved into a unit that is very, very limited and carefully monitored. I do not want Stroh pulling any of his crap, and hurting you by getting to her." She was thinking to herself while she said that, 'I had her put in solitary, where she belongs!'

"OK good. Do you know who the hand belongs to?"

"Dr. Morales said that it looks to be composed of parts from two different people. Lieutenant Flynn is looking into it." She had known he was full of questions, but there was one she was waiting on.

"Do you guys have any idea where _he_ is?"

"The team is following up on some leads, but honestly not yet. That is why we have to be very careful. The US Marshalls and the FBI are also looking." _Even though they will not coordinate with us. _And with that she picked up her fork and started cutting up the lasagna which smelled delicious, but she just didn't know if she could keep it down.

"What was Lieutenant Provenza talking about the kid will be going home with him?"

"There is an undercover officer who looks similar to you that will be riding with each member on certain days. It is meant to throw off someone who is watching, but I don't know if it will work."

"Oh." He thought about that for a minute, and he kind of liked the idea. It was like using a pawn as a distraction in chess. He got that. Noticing Sharon start to eat he joined her. He was starving, and was glad to see her at least attempting to eat.

Sharon thought that it was a good sign he was eating. She loved that no matter how much got thrown at him in his life, he was always hungry like a normal teenage boy. He had continued to ask her questions throughout their dinner, and when they had finished and started to clean up he accidentally dropped a plate. He was immediately apologizing and trying to clean up and he just kept saying, "I'm sorry Sharon, I am so sorry." Over and over again he was saying it. She knelt down beside him, and realized he was shaking. She didn't understand it at first, and then it clicked. He wasn't just apologizing about the plate, '_Which I could care less about'_ she thought, but for everything. She took the pieces of the plate he was holding and very carefully set them to the side, he had a small cut that was bleeding now, and she grabbed his arms to help him up. "Rusty it's ok, come on." She led him over to the table so she could look at his hand better, and turned to get the first aid kit. She pulled her chair right next to him and took his hand and cleaned it up and then bandaged it. Once she was satisfied that it was ok she took his face in her hands and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He didn't say anything he just hugged her and sobbed into her chest and shoulder.

She loved Rusty so much, but it was difficult to know what lines she could cross and when she could do it. But she held him, rubbing his back, waiting for him to calm down. She held back her own tears because his were what was important right now. When he had finally calmed down, and started breathing normally she started to pull away not wanting to make him uncomfortable, but he just held on tighter. So she held the embrace and whispered, "I am here for you as long as you want me to be Rusty. I'm sorry that I upset you."

"You didn't _upset_ me Sharon."

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed, it is getting late, and I will finish in the kitchen then we can watch a movie until you are ready for bed." He could hear the smile in her voice, and he knew it was because she was letting him pick his bedtime. He decided that he really wanted a shower, and if he didn't have to look at the broken plate again that would be fine with him. "Ok," he let go of her, and got up to head down the hallway, only to turn back for a brief second to say, "I love you." Then he went straight into the bathroom hoping to wash away this day. He knew the team would be working through the night, and he hoped they found something soon. As he stepped into the shower he heard Sharon's phone ring.

**Thoughts, reviews, and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading everyone! More will be up very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know how many chapters this will end up being, and I promise answers are coming very soon! They probably won't all be in the next chapter, but the one after that for sure. Sorry for the delay. School has been crazy. Enjoy!**

Sharon had sent Rusty away to shower and relax while she cleaned the kitchen. When the phone rang she jumped and almost dropped everything she was holding. Looking at the screen, she held her breath, Provenza…she wondered what they had found out. "Hello," she said almost a little too friendly even to her own ears.

"Captain, the one word calls have stopped coming into the tip line, and I don't like it."

She had forgotten all about the calls, they had seemed odd to her in the beginning but now she was even more relieved that someone else was running the investigation. She couldn't focus on everything and Rusty and herself. This was getting to her more than she wanted to admit to anyone including herself. She couldn't keep it all-straight right now. "What did they end up telling us?"

"You want me to read the whole thing? Or just summarize?"

"How many calls are there Lieutenant?"

"16"

"Just tell me already, before Rusty gets out of the shower." She needed to hear it. Stroh wanted her to hear it, and she needed to know.

"_Did you like the present? Look here 34.1365, -118.2942. Ask Rusty about Anna. Soon, very soon."_

'_What in the hell was that supposed to mean,'_ she wondered? This didn't make any sense Phillip Stroh didn't play games; he raped and killed people cleanly. No mess. He didn't want to be caught. Now he was giving them the run around and she had no idea why, and not knowing was frustrating her. "Ok Lieutenant, I'm assuming you have already sent someone to the coordinates."

"Yes, Captain they should be there any minute. Are you going to ask the kid about this Anna person? Or do you know anything about an Anna?"

"I don't know an Anna, and he has never mentioned her to me. I will ask, but not tonight. Tomorrow." The last part sounded more like an order than a statement. She had no intention of upsetting Rusty again after what had just happened in her kitchen. They needed to know and she knew that, but the time was not right. "Lieutenant, why has Stroh flipped his M.O.? Why is he doing this?" Her words sounded like a desperate plea, and she didn't like showing this side of herself to anyone, but they had been through a lot together and she valued his opinion. 

"Tao and Sykes have a theory about that Captain. I think they will be ready to brief you in the morning, they just have something else to follow up on first." She thought that he was just stalling for lack of a better idea, but she hoped that they would have something definitive tomorrow.

She heard the shower shut off, and thought she needed to wrap this up. Walking out onto the balcony the crisp air felt good against her skin. "Anything else?" she questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about Captain. Get some rest," and with that she heard the call disconnect.

'_Damn,_ there has to be something that we are missing and who is Anna?' she knew that they were working as hard as they could, but she just didn't understand Stroh's motive. Rusty had testified, and killing him wouldn't get Stroh anywhere, other than 'a bullet in his head from my gun'. She really wanted this guy dead, and that was not something that she wished on many people. She heard the bathroom door open, and feet pad down the hall and Rusty's door close. She wondered back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She hoped that Rusty would be able to sleep tonight; she really hated seeing him slip back into the state of fear that he had been in months ago. She knew sleep wouldn't come easy for her, but she planned to use that time to work leads and find a motive. If they could just find the motive, more of the other details might make some sense.

Rusty could hear Sharon still moving around in the kitchen. Before he had gotten in the shower her phone had rang, and he knew that it wasn't one of her kids because she would still be on the phone with them. She talked to them for a long time, so he figured it had to be from someone on the team. He thought, 'maybe they caught him…probably not.' That would be too easy. After he got dressed, he wandered down the hallway, and sat on the floor looking at the DVDs. He thought that he should go help Sharon in the kitchen, but then thought better of it since he had already broken a plate. Looking down at his hand, and seeing the bandage brought back a flood of emotions. 'It's a stupid cut, quit it,' he told himself. Finally, he heard the dishwasher close and the beep of it starting, and he quickly grabbed a movie off of the shelf. Sharon was walking from the kitchen to the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. The familiar sight made him smile. "Is Independence Day ok?"

"If that is what you want to watch." She knew that 90s movies were a thing of comfort for him, and hoped that it might calm him down. Plus, 'the President is pretty cute in that movie' she thought. Rusty settled into his side of the couch, sitting sideways with his legs scrunched up. Twenty minutes later he had relaxed and had turned on his side, with his feet resting against her legs. It made her smile to watch him fight falling asleep. A few minutes later his breathing had evened out, and she set her hand on top on his leg. When he didn't wake up she figured he was asleep enough for her to get up. She took the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over him. Normally she would make him go to his room, but tonight seemed like a good night to leave him be. She went to her room, took a shower, and pulled out the old case file, and her laptop. She peeked down the hall at the living room, and Rusty hadn't moved, so she decided it was time to work. When she looked at the clock it was three hours later, 1AM. 'Great, middle of the night, and I still know nothing.' Flipping closed all of the files and closing her laptop she stretched; debating on tea and more searching, or trying to sleep she heard something. Laying there waiting for another sound, she was startled by Rusty pushing open her door.

"What are you still doing up Sharon?" He had been shocked to find her light still on when he got off the couch to go to bed.

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought that maybe I could find something." Not a lie, she told herself.

He could see the dark circles forming under her eyes, and knew that he probably didn't look much better. He didn't want to be a kid, but if he had ever needed a _mom_ it was in this moment. "When I was younger, before my mom got…um 'sick', she used to sit with me until I could fall asleep." Sharon tilted her head at him, encouraging him to continue, knowing that he needed to say this and emotions were hard for him, "I was wondering if you could sit with me for a minute, but I mean…um…like if you are busy…or tired or whatever you don't…um…have to. I just don't know if I can fall back asleep." Sharon smiled; it was the smile that he probably would never get used to, the one that said love.

"If it will help, I will sit with you." She said this while standing up and pulling together her robe. Rusty looked kind of shocked, and that made her laugh on the inside. He was a regular kid most of the time, just wanting someone to love him, and so insecure. He turned and went to his room with Sharon in tow.

**To all of my reviewers thank you for the words of encouragement, and for the guest reviewers I don't know who you are but you guys are great! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

She was sitting in the chair next to Rusty's bed, feet propped up, and hand on his arm, it all reminded her of when her other kids had been younger. If one of them had a bad dream or was sick she used to sit by their bed, and coax them to sleep. It was a great feeling knowing that you had the power as a mother to comfort your children. She wondered if the _other Sharon _had done this often before, as Rusty put it she got sick, but she didn't blame him for trying to remember the good times. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she was comfortable enough, and knowing that Rusty was safe, was incentive to stay a minute longer. She was leaned back looking at the ceiling, going over the details that they knew so far. Suddenly it hit her, Rusty had mentioned Anna a long time ago. It was after he first started seeing Dr. Joe! She sat up, feet on the floor trying to see the clock on the other side of Rusty, but she didn't have on her glasses. 'Damn, ok it has to be the middle of the night still, and the team should be sleeping.' She slowly lifted her hand off of Rusty's arm, and stood quietly making sure she didn't disturb him as she exited.

Finally back in her room she grabbed her glasses and cell phone. 3:08AM. 'Great, just great!' she thought. Calling the murder room instead of someone specific would insure she didn't wake anyone. After a few seconds of ringing Lieutenant Flynn answered the phone, "Flynn."

"Andy, I am so glad that you are there! I need to find out something, but at this hour I'm not sure how far we can get." She knew that her words sounded rushed and hurried, but hoped Andy wasn't too tired to comprehend.

"Sharon, slow down. What happened are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, we are fine. Can you go get the brown folder out of my bottom right desk drawer, and look for the name Anna in it? I think I wrote something about her in there." She was angry that she couldn't remember what he had said, but hoped it was there.

"Alright," he sounded hesitant, "be right back, you going to hold on or you want me to call you back?"

"I will wait, just hurry." She wasn't even sure what was in there or why she was getting so impatient. She poked her head out of the bedroom to look down the hall at Rusty's room. The door was still closed. 'Good at least someone is getting some sleep,' she thought.

After what seemed like forever Andy came back on the phone, "Sharon it says Anna Jenkins, and there are some scribbles that look like the word leader, or letter or something, and then it says 15 girls. What is this some sort of short hand?"

She took a minute to process, "Ok run the name Anna Jenkins, and I will try to remember the rest. Let me know what you find out, and by that I mean anything at all."

"You should be sleeping Sharon."

"And so should you Andy, and yet here we are. Let me know the second you find out anything. Thank you." And she disconnected. She wasn't sure when her relationship with Andy had turned into, whatever it was there were now. She didn't have the capacity to put a label on it just yet. Flopping onto her bed in a fit of frustration, she sighed. 'Ok who is Anna Jenkins?' She kept asking herself that question until she fell asleep. Next thing she knew Rusty was saying her name, and giving her a little shake. She turned her head toward him, and realized she was still laying in the same spot as she was when she flopped down. "What time is it?"

"It is 7:15 Sharon, are you ok? Why are you laying like that?"

"7:15! What!? Why didn't he call me back?" She was searching for her glasses again, and trying to read her phone.

"Sharon your phone has been ringing for like 10 minutes! That is why I woke you up."

"Oh." Finally finding her glasses, and shoving them on her face she looked at the phone screen. 10 missed calls. 'my phone was on silent, genius Sharon, good job'. Gathering her thoughts about the current situation, and realizing that Rusty was still staring at her she said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept great, and …uh, thanks for you know."

"There is nothing to thank me for," she said shaking her head, "Why don't you go make some coffee, and I will be there in a minute alright?" Rusty nodded his head, and turned to exit, heading for the kitchen. Picking back up her phone, she dialed Andy.

"About time you call me back, I was about to call the security detail."

"I must have fallen asleep, I apologize lieutenant. What did you find out?" Sharon was eager to know about Anna, and the more she knew to bring to the table when it came time to talk to Rusty the better.

"Anna Jenkins has been busted four times for soliciting, and she has one drug charge. She is currently under investigation by the FBI, which I found out about three seconds after running her name. I have requested information, but you know the FBI. I spoke to Chief Howard, and his sources say the girl is missing." He sounded extremely grumpy today, and she knew it was because of lack of sleep, so she let it slide.

"Why would the FBI investigate a prostitute? And how long has she been missing?" She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but Andy was answering anyway, "He doesn't know, there is no official missing person case on her, and I've been wondering the same thing."

"Ok Lieutenant, thank you, why don't you go grab and shower and a few hours sleep. Detective Sanchez is picking Rusty and me up at 8:30. We will see you this afternoon."

"Ok see you then."

That conversation didn't ease her nerves at all, she might actually have more questions now, and Rusty was waiting on her in the kitchen. Rusty was sitting at the table with cereal and coffee in two mugs, milk was spilt on the table, but she was going to just have to overlook it. She took her seat, and grabbed the mug of coffee. She was definitely going to need more coffee later today instead of tea, a few hours of sleep was just not enough. Rusty was watching her every move from the way she grabbed the mug to how she adjusted herself in her chair. Finally he said, "What's new?" She took a breath and composed her neutral face, "There are a few things that I need to talk to you about."

"Uh, ok…" he didn't sound very sure, but he didn't know what to expect either.

"Do you remember when you told me about Anna Jenkins?" his face immediately dropped, and she thought he was looking pale all of a sudden. "There was a lot going on at that time Rusty, and I am sorry I don't remember it all, can you tell me about her again?"

"What does she have to do with this?" his face was serious, his voice was low and quiet, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking or what she should say.

"Are you sure you want to hear about all of this?" she had promised to tell him anything she found out about this investigation, but as a mother she didn't think that it was a good idea. This was her child, and she was exposing him to a whole new world of terror.

"Sharon, I told you I can handle it, and you promised." He had no idea what she was going to say, but he wanted to know. '_At least think I want to know.' _He thought.

She gave him most of the details, told him about the phone calls, and talked about the FBI investigation; then she said, "I've never asked you to tell me about your past because I know it was a difficult time, I knew you would tell me if and when you were ready, but I need to know about Anna."

Rusty didn't like this one bit. He didn't like telling her about that part of his life because sometimes he still felt like she would change her mind about adopting him. But judging from the look on her face and looking in her eyes, he could see she really needed to know. So he took a deep breath and told her everything he could think of about Anna. It made him mad to think about what she had been doing, but also sad for what happened to the other girls. When it was all over he said, "I'm going to go get dressed," and excused himself from the table.

…

Walking down the hall towards Major Crimes Sharon could hear an argument occurring in her murder room. She looked at Detective Sanchez, and he just shrugged. As they turned the corner immediately the room went silent. She turned to Rusty, "Go wait in my office, I'll be there in a few minutes." Waiting until Rusty had closed the door; she turned back to the squad, "What is going on?" Her voice had been a little more raised than she would've normally used, but she was clueless and she wanted answers and she wanted them right now. "Do I need to ask again!?"

Finally Amy chimed in and said, "The FBI was following a lead, and one of their agents interviewed Stroh, outside of a gas station, a few hours after the escape. The agent didn't realize that it was Stroh until someone else reviewed the gas station's camera footage." Sharon was shocked, 'how could that idiot just let him go?' This still didn't explain the argument. "And why on Earth were you all bickering over that?"

"Well Captain," Lieutenant Provenza started and then paused for what seemed like forever, "what we found at the coordinates I told you about last night, was not pretty. We were debating whether to tell you. I said yes, and the others said to wait for Morales."

"What did you find?"

"Three dead girls, and a boy about Rusty's age." She gasped and looked away from them to regain her composure.

"Stroh escapes, changes everything we know about him, he starts sending packages, and killing people left and right, and then tells us where to find them. Does this make sense to anyone? Because we need to figure it out and quickly …before …someone else dies!" Her eyes were getting teary, she took a moment, and started pacing in front of the murder board. She was already getting a headache, she needed Stroh dead or captured, and she needed Rusty to stop watching her every move through the office window! Why was he watching her so intently? Had she done something to worry him or something else? She would address that later. Finally she said, "Ok, ok. Lieutenant Tao where are you on that theory of yours? The short version please." Her head had started pounding, and she brought her hands up the rub her temples.

Tao began with, "The warden at the prison sent us the contents of Stroh's cell, and in it was a document he had written. It is more like a manifest than a document. The FBI is analyzing it, but it is not something you would expect from Stroh. It's not calculated or well written, in fact it is pretty much all over the place."

"What does it say Lieutenant?"

"I think it is best you read it yourself Captain," he handed her a piece of paper that she had no intention of reading while standing in front of her squad, "but that is not all Dr. Morales took a look at his medical records from the prison. A few weeks ago, _somehow_ another inmate got into the isolation yard with Stroh and they fought. Stroh was struck in the head several times with a 20lb weight. According to the prison psychologist and physician, the brain injuries caused changes in Stroh. He began having hallucinations, started behaving erratically, and even tried to strangle a guard who was delivering his meal because Stroh thought the guard had been sent to kill him." This was making a little more sense in her mind, '_thank God,'_ she thought.

Of course Lieutenant Provenza had to chime in, "Ok so Stroh has lost it, and he is killing people right and left. But if he is crazy how is he evading the US Marshals, the FBI, the Sherriff's Department, and the LAPD? That is the big question."

She didn't have the answer to that, but it was a good question. "Ok I am going to go put my stuff in my office, and read this _manifest thing_. Then I would like Detective Sanchez to come with me to the morgue, so that we can see what Dr. Morales knows about the young people that were found last night. Lieutenant Provenza, since you are running this investigation, proceed as you were going to without me, and I will catch you up, on what I learned about Anna in a minute."

"Sure Captain," replied Provenza. As she walked off she heard him say, "You heard the Captain, let's get to work, and someone call Flynn find out where he is."

Instead of going into her office she detoured down the hall to the ladies room, she needed a minute, and she wanted to read this _thing_ without Rusty's prying eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

She was glad she chose to read Stroh's rant alone, and away from everyone. The bathroom was the right choice because she was feeling physically ill now. If the prison doctors knew that he was deluded after the attack, 'why on earth didn't they put him in the psych ward?' She couldn't move past it, all of this because of a head injury, it made her sick. There were four young people dead, and she needed to find out who they were. She wanted to let the parents know. It was the worst part of the job, and she would never get over telling a parent they had lost a child. She thought about Rusty, and how much it would kill her if she lost him or any of her children for that matter. With that thought still burning in her mind she pulled herself off of the floor, put on her Darth Raydor face, and headed to the break room for some tea before facing the rest of the day, or her team for that matter.

* * *

><p>Rusty had been sitting in Sharon's office lost in his own thoughts. He had seen Sharon dart down the hall towards the bathrooms, but he knew better than to go after her. Instead he decided to go to the break room. He thought he was still allowed to walk around on this floor by himself. He grabbed his bag and walked out telling Provenza he was headed to the break room. The Lieutenant just nodded and said, "Don't go wandering around." Rusty knew what he meant, and he had no intention of leaving the safety of his current surroundings. After grabbing a Coke he sat at one of the tables, and pulled out his computer. A few minutes later in walked Sharon, and she just about jumped at the sight of him. "Uh, hi," he said.<p>

"What are you doing in here?" She was talking faster than normal.

"I thought that I would get out of your hair for a while. Doesn't seem like you need my help anyway." She thought that he sounded a little resentful, but that was not her major concern at the moment.

She just sighed and proceeded to the counter to make some tea. Then, she heard very quietly, "Sharon, are you ok?" Her typical answer to this question was '_I'm fine._' Today she decided to be more candid, "I have a headache, and I am worried about you."

"You don't have to worry about me Sharon. I am fine, and I won't leave the building without you. Don't worry about me, ok?"

'When did he grow up,' she thought. She knows he is fine physically, but she is more concerned with the mental aspect. "Right." She said it rather crass but her head was pounding. "Ok if you go anywhere other than here check in with me alright?"

"Ok."

That was too easy she thought, but she needed to go brief Provenza on Anna. Then, she needed to go to the morgue. And away she went.

* * *

><p>Rusty didn't like the way that Sharon looked, he didn't like the stress, and he for sure didn't like that he was the cause of all of this. As he sat there looking out into the hallway he saw an officer roll a big brown box past him. Immediately he felt his stomach knot up, and he wanted to go home. He didn't want to know what was in there, and he didn't want Sharon to know either. He quickly gathered his stuff and headed the opposite way of the murder room, and then the words rang in his head, <em>if you go anywhere check in with me.<em> 'Couldn't this just be like an exception?' he thought, but knowing rules were important today he went back in the break room not ready to face the box.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant will you join me in my office for a moment. Once they were inside the office she closed the blinds and sat on the edge of her desk. "I don't like this one bit. That manifesto is horrible! I do not understand how this head injury created an even worse monster than he was before."<p>

"I thought the creep was just about as bad as it gets, but as long as we have been on the job; nothing should surprise us." She knew that his words made sense, but she still hated them.

"Ok, Rusty told me about Anna, and I don't want to go over the whole horrible story again, so you are going to get the bullet points."

"Alright," he growled, "I don't want to hear it all anyway."

"Anna had been on the streets for a few years before Rusty found himself there. She mentored him for a little bit about how to stay warm, where to eat, where to stay away from, and so on. Rusty found out that she would get close to new kids on the street, and find out if they had any family, and if they didn't she would lure them to a man. The man would take them away. Rusty didn't know where to or what was done to them, but you and I know what more than likely happened. Rusty said there was someone behind the operation that everyone called _Raro_, he said that it is Spanish for something. Sanchez will be able to help with that. Anyway the only relevance in the story I could find that connects Rusty is that he almost didn't catch on to the scheme quick enough and Anna took him to a bridge and some guy tried to grab him, and he got away."

"What does Stroh have to do with it? Are you saying the kid didn't know Stroh before Griffith Park?"

"He says he didn't, and I believe him. So I am thinking maybe Stroh knows the guys that run this trafficking ring. Maybe he defended them or was in on it, I just don't know." Her voice was starting to quiver. "I just don't know anything right now."

"Sharon look at me," he waited, "the FBI has a new lead they say it is promising, Stroh is a psychopath and he will be caught; possibly by the end of the day. We will get him, and then it will all come together. Until then the only way we are going to understand is if someone loses their mind and can think like a psycho, and we don't want that to happen, do we?" He said the last part with a smirk, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I will leave you to your job Lieutenant, and Sanchez and I will go to the mor…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she saw the box roll into the room. Provenza turned to see what got her attention, and said, "What the hell?" She couldn't move; she was frozen. She saw Andy throw a file folder on his desk and stand up saying something she was glad she couldn't hear. Provenza opened the door, and the noise snapped her back to reality. She followed him out the door fighting back tears.

Lieutenant Tao said, "What do you want to do Captain?"

She took a minute and then said, "I will open it, and then you can process it. Hand me some gloves please." Using every skill she had taught herself she managed to keep her hands from shaking, but a tiny bit. "Can someone cut the tape please?"

Sanchez was already on it. He cut it and then stepped back, she knew they were all waiting on her, but she couldn't move. A phone rang in the distance and Provenza went to pick it up. Seizing the opportunity Andy moved behind her and said just loud enough for her to hear, "I can do this instead." She just shook her head, and stepped to open the box. Opening it there were two eyes staring at her from little boxes, the sight was unsettling to say the least, she reached into grab the note.

_Sharon,_

_ I think theses eyes would look great on you. I bet you found the book I wrote you. My favorite part is when it is just you and me on the roof. I still want to do all of those things to you. You're going to enjoy it very soon._

_ Give Rusty my best,_

_ Phillip_

"Who does this asshole think he is?" she knew that was Andy, but he sounded so far away as she read. She read it again, and both times making her want to vomit or shoot someone she wasn't sure which. Maybe both. As she looked up, she immediately saw Rusty standing in the doorway watching her. Her Raydor face faltered for one tiny second and she knew it, and the second it did he turned and ran. Handing the letter to Lieutenant Tao, she turned to Provenza and he just nodded. As she walked down the hall in search of Rusty she heard him say, "I want this bastard caught tonight! There has to be some trace clue whatever on this box. Figure it out Tao. Sanchez, you and me are going to the morgue. I don't think the Captain needs to go down there." She was grateful for that, she couldn't stomach looking at those kids right now.

Looking in every door as she walked by she searched for Rusty. 'Why did I have to look at him like that?' She was angry with herself, and now she was getting mad at him because she couldn't find him. As she turned the corner she noticed an unused office door was open. Flipping on the light she saw him sitting with his back to the door on the desk. She walked in and closed the door, and then leaned back against it. "Rusty." She waited a few seconds.

"Rusty, honey, talk to me." All she wanted to do was gather him up in her arms and comfort him, but with Rusty it was better to let him come to her. She hated that the _other Sharon_ had made him that way. He was such a good kid, and he wanted love he just didn't know how he was supposed to receive and give it because it had never come free. She went and sat on the desk with her back to him on the opposite side. Her voice was low and steady, "Rusty, none of this is your fault. I owe you an apology though."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I do because I should have protected you from this. I shouldn't have shared the details with you. It is hard enough for me, and it's my job, but to keep hurting you like this is killing me."

"I wanted to know though," he never expected that she would tell him to begin with, but he had thought that he was ready. Obviously he wasn't.

"I know." The silence took over them, and then it hit her. The eyes, the hands they were all in Stroh's manifesto. He had said he wanted to tie her hands, and tape her eyes, do other illicit things she didn't want to think about. Then, he said that he would drive her to the Chateau Marmot and put her on display for her team. 'That is where he is going,' she thought. "Rusty come on we have to go."

He stood, "Where are we going?" He followed her even though she didn't answer him.

As they entered the squad room she turned back to him, "Can you go to electronics with Buzz, and stay there until I come get you?"

"Yeah…I guess." And he scurried off.

Turning back to Lieutenant Flynn she said, "I know what is next, and I want to go." She was giving him the look that said _don't argue_, and he didn't. "Get everyone to meet us at the Chateau Marmot in Hollywood. We are going to get Stroh today, one way or another." Her voice had gone hard on that last part, and she almost wished that he would give her a reason to shoot him in the head. "Get SIS involved too."

"Uh, sure Captain."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the end guys, and it's a little lengthy but yay it's finished.**

"SIS is all set Captain, and the hotel doesn't have surveillance as you know, but the concierge said they remember a man fitting Stroh's description getting a room." Detective Sykes took a pause and then added, "He had a red haired woman with him."

"Any idea who she is?" Sharon was back to being the Captain with her Darth Raydor face. She was determined to end this today, and God help anyone who stood in her way.

"No ma'am, but we have a room number, and Lieutenant Cooper's team is clearing the floor. Then we will be ready to make a move.

Sharon nodded her head in acknowledgement, but her mind was already jumping ahead to what that plan entailed. Rusty was going to kill her when he found out, but they were all in agreement Stroh was fixated on her and he would be more likely to engage with her than some sort of negotiator.

* * *

><p>Sitting in electronics with Buzz, Rusty wondered what was going on, and where everyone went. He was getting hungry, but he didn't want to leave incase Sharon came looking for him. She told him to wait for her to comeback, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Buzz was shuffling through CDs and labeling them. They all sounded like interviews to him, but Buzz kept looking at him from the corner of his eye. Finally he asked, "Where did everyone go?"<p>

"Honestly, I really don't know. They just said stay with you." Buzz didn't seemed annoyed that Rusty had asked so he thought he would push a little further.

"I have just one more question."

"Go ahead," Buzz replied and turned to look at him.

"Is she still going to adopt me?"

"I don't think that anyone or anything could stop that even if they tried," Buzz replied. Rusty thought that Buzz sounded sincere, and turned back to his book, letting his mind wonder where Sharon was.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall toward Stroh's hotel room, she spoke into her earpiece, "I'm about 3 doors down is everyone in place?"<p>

"Roger. When you are ready Captain." She thought Lieutenant Cooper's voice sounded smooth and calm and was thought to be reassuring. He had been the only one to try to talk her out of this; besides Andy. '_What was I thinking?' _That was the last thought she had before her hand reached up and knocked on the door. She could hear a woman inside crying, and she heard a bunch a shuffling behind the door before Stroh said through the door, "Sharon, I hoped you would be joining us. Are you alone?"

"I'm standing here alone, but you're not alone. Who is she Phillip?" She was proud of herself for keeping the tone neutral.

"She was going to play your part, but now you are here. You can play you."

She thought that he sounded frantic. She knew that head injuries were complicated and unpredictable, but having watched the manipulative, deliberate man who sat across from Chief Johnson, to the man she was talking to now was so drastic that it was almost incomprehensible.

"Alright I will play my part Phillip, but you have to let her come out the door before I come in."

After a moment the door cracked open, and the girl was pushed through it. '_That was too easy'_ she thought. The girl latched onto Sharon and whispered, "he has a bomb." Sharon told the girl to go down the hall, and she would be taken care of. "Did you guys hear that?" Sharon said into her earpiece.

Cooper came back, "Loud and clear, evacuating now. You got the girl, now get out of there. Let him blow himself up."

"I can't do that," she whispered, "everyone in position? I am going in." The door was still cracked, so Sharon entered, taking in the surroundings. The shades were drawn which meant no snipers. There was a lamp on, and next to the lamp was some sort of explosive. Stroh was holding what looked like the trigger, and a gun. Her gun was strapped to her back, but she couldn't get it quick enough since he was already holding his. She needed to get him talking, and calm him down, stop his pacing.

"I'm here, now what Phillip?"

"Cut the Phillip crap, we aren't friends. You are here for one reason."

"What is that?" she questioned.

"You die in order to save our mutual friend, Rusty."

"I didn't come here to die. I came to talk to you, and see if we can reach an agreement." She realized the bomb's trigger wasn't a dead man's switch; if SIS had to kill him, the bomb wouldn't go off. That was good.

"The agreement is one of you dies, and the other feels the pain of losing something they love. He took away the thing I loved, and now I take something he loves." He raised his gun and pointed it straight at her chest.

"Ok what you kill me, and then what? You push the button, and kill yourself with a bomb? Then, you won't be able to revel in what you did to Rusty." She hoped that SIS realized that she said he had to push the button in order for the bomb to go off.

"The bomb was just a backup."

She was slowly inching her hand to her back because she felt like the situation was about to go downhill very quickly. "Where do we go from here Phillip?"

"First, I shoot you, and then I see what I want to do to you after that before you bleed out. How does that sound?" He asked his question while looking down at his watch.

"Well I think th…" and at that moment she pulled her gun, aimed and shot him. Double tap. But she heard three shots. It was after she began to fall that she realized he had gotten off a shot too. Before she could process she was on her back hearing the door being broken down, and then just blackness.

* * *

><p>He saw Andy by the front doors of the hospital as they drove up, and before Buzz even parked he was out the door running to Andy. "Is she alive?"<p>

"Yeah kid she's alive. Come on." Andy turned to go into the hospital with Rusty in tow.

"How did this happen? She wasn't supposed to be alone. Where were you?"

"I'm not happy about this either kid, but I will let her tell you the details. Right now you are going to quit asking questions, and be glad she is ok." Andy was pointing to a room down the hall where a few members of the team were gathered.

Rusty was still pissed, and he would be the judge of whether or not she was fine. Walking quickly down the hall he stood in the doorway, and his heart sank. She was in a hospital bed, and things were hooked to her but everyone said she was fine. He went inside the room quickly, and closed the door behind him; he didn't want anyone looking at him when he thought he might cry. Luckily there were no windows that they could see in. He stood there quietly just wondering what to do next. Then he saw her hand move, and he instantly found himself next to her bed.

After a few minutes her eyes flickered open and she looked right at him, and he knew there were tears in his eyes, but he didn't care, he didn't feel the need to hide from her anymore.

"Rusty."

"How are you?"

"Oh this," she looked at herself and the room, "this is nothing. I am fine, it was just a through and through that clipped an artery. That is what caused me to lose consciousness, but they assure me I will be back to normal in no time."

Those words didn't reassure him at all, "clipped an artery," he wasn't sure if he repeated it or just thought it, but it sounded bad. He felt sick to his stomach and a little dizzy.

"Rusty sit down." She thought that he looked white as a ghost, and it was her fault. _'Stupid pain medication'_ it always made her say silly things and more than was necessary. "I really am ok Rusty, I am here, and it's going to take a lot more than one little bullet to stop me."

His next words came out a whisper, "Sharon, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I wanted to protect you. I let my emotions lead me, and I shouldn't have. I walked into that room on my own. All I knew was that I had to stop him." _Oh my gosh quit talking_. The words were just flowing.

"You went into a room with him by yourself!" That gave him a whole other rush of emotions now he was pissed again. Not necessarily at her but for everyone else for letting her go in there with _Stroh!_

"Honey, can we talk about this later? Right now I want to know how you are?"

"How can you even ask how I am? You're the one in the hospital."

"I will be out tonight, and we can go home. Then, tomorrow is the big day right?"

"Big day?" All of a sudden he was confused.

"Unless you have changed your mind? Have you changed your mind?"

Now there were tears in her eyes, and he was so lost…then it hit him. The adoption.

"Oh God, no I didn't change my mind. I just wasn't sure the date. Things have been weird, and I didn't want to bring it up. But I didn't change my mind. Are you even going to be ok to do that?"

Relief washed over her, "Yes I wouldn't miss it for the world. I told you buster you're stuck with me. Forever now."

A knock on the door interrupted them, it was actually a relief to Rusty because he needed to process. It was Provenza, "Rusty, why don't you go get something to eat. The nurse is here, and then we have a few papers to sign, and then you can come back and we will all be on our way."

Sharon couldn't help but smile at Provenza. He had a smirk on his face that told her there was good news to be had, but she knew Rusty shouldn't be present. She squeezed his hand, and said go get food with them. I will be here when you get back.

* * *

><p>Once Rusty was gone, and the nurse did her thing and then Provenza was right back in the room. "I sent Sikes and Flynn with the kid. Tao and Sanchez are finishing up with SIS, and I sent Buzz back to the station to catalog all of his….footage or whatever he calls it."<p>

"That all sounds good Lieutenant. Tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well I think we can all agree that this could have gone better, and by that I mean you being here, but I do have other news. Stroh died in surgery about 45 minutes ago. Good news right?"

"Very," she felt relieved that it was finally over.

"Well just between me and you Sharon, I am glad. That psycho got away with more than we could ever prosecute him for, and this last bit he probably could've pled insanity. The trial would've been worse than before. I personally am glad."

The only words she could manage were, "Me too."

"Ok…get some rest you will be out of here soon. I have to go do the notifications before it gets too late."

"Notifications?"

"The four young people from the grave. They have all been identified. I am going to take Sanchez once he gets back here." Provenza's demeanor had gone from happy to sad in the blink of an eye.

"Thank you for that. Make sure the parents are alright, and that they get the money from the city for the memorials."

"Will do. What time is the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Noon, and I want to have everyone over afterward. Although I have no idea what we are going to eat since I didn't get to the store." _'Just one more thing that got put on hold during this ridiculous manhunt.'_

"We've got that covered Captain, don't worry about a thing." And with that he was off to do the worst part of their job.

* * *

><p>The next day seemed like a dream she officially had a third child. Sitting in a chair in the living room she looked around. Seeing everyone in her condo laughing and carrying on was wonderful. For a moment she caught Rusty's gaze, and they held the look for a minute. Then, he smiled and turned back to his apparently hilarious conversation with Flynn and Provenza.<p>

She got up and walked over to the table to ask Buzz to cut her a piece of cake, and then she stealthily made her way to her bedroom. She could feel her bandage was soaked with blood. She had made it bleed while hugging Rusty earlier, but the pain now was worth the joy earlier. There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in."

It was Andy. "Yes, Andy?" He was looking at her with a strange look and then he noticed she was removing the bandage.

"Can I help you with that?"

That smirk got her this time, and she replied, "That would be nice."

**Ok everyone it is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, but as you all know life gets out of hand sometimes. Thanks again to all the readers, and reviewers! Write to you soon ;) **


End file.
